


when we were younger

by meltedpuddles



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, bottom luffy, luffy is 17 and zoro is 19 fyi, nami and luffy are best friends, so luffys still a student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltedpuddles/pseuds/meltedpuddles
Summary: On the cold tiled surface of Luffy's brother's bathroom floor, Zoro gets his world flipped upside down.





	1. her bathroom floor, where you started hating bathrooms (and floors)

Luffy groaned, slouching into the couch more and more with each rumble his tummy made.

"Namiiiii, I feel so siiicckkkk," Luffy complained, flopping his hand on his stomach in a lazy gesture to show where it hurt. Nami poked him.             

"Do you want some water or something?" She suggested, sitting up from the couch to head for the kitchen. She looked down at her defeated looking best friend, restraining a chuckle she wanted to let out.

"Anythingggg, make it go awayyyy."

Nami walks into the small walkway kitchen, taking a glass and some medicine from the cupboard before proceeding to fill said cup with water. Her actions are delayed however, when a loud belching noise comes from her lounge room, more specifically, from a certain sick feeling best friend.

"LUFFY! You better not have thrown up on my couch!"

Another grumble came from the room Nami was now storming into at an alarming rate, bucket tucked under her arm.

"Here!" she pushed the plastic towards him, taking the medicine from before and chucking two tablets into the glass of water.

She lifted him up from his slouching spot on her now completely ruined couch and began to drag him to the bathroom.

“Please, remember, that if you plan on throwing up at my house, you could at least go to the bathroom first and throw up there instead,” she mumbled, leaning the black haired boy over the toilet bowl and handing him the glass of water.

“’Kay, Nam-“His words were interrupted by another disgusting noise and him spewing his guts into the previously pure white toilet.

Nami sighed, running her hands up and down his back.

“Why are you so sick all of a sudden? You were fine yesterday,” She mumbled, her hand scrunched in the back of Luffy’s incredibly old pale yellow t-shirt. Said boy lifts his head from the toilet bowl, running a sweaty hand though his hair.

“I dunno,” he says, sounding as sick as he looks, “but I threw up yesterday too.”

Nami’s eyes widen at this, quickly lifting her hand up to brush Luffy’s dishevelled fringe out of the way so she could check his temperature. She frowned when she pulled her hand back.

“Your temperature feels fine, so you don’t have a fever or anything,” she says, her frown growing deeper as she pulls out her phone and begins rapidly typing his symptoms into google.

“Have you been dehydrated?”

“What?”

Nami rolls her eyes, “Have you been thirsty?”

Luffy looks up in thought for a moment before nodding, “Yeah, totally.”

“Hmm,” she pauses in though before laughing a bit, “According to google, you either have the stomach flu or you’re pregnant.”

She looks back up from her phone to look at him, still laughing. Her snickering stops almost immediately when she sees the sudden scared-serious look on her best friends face.

“You’re… You’re not serious right now are you?” Nami asks, poking Luffy’s face to snap him out of his sudden daze. “Luffy, I know that this is kind of weird but when did you last have sex?”

Luffy makes a sudden grossed out face and sticks his tongue out, “Why would I tell you that? Bleghh.”

Nami sighs, trying to remain calm in this ridiculous situation, “Luffy, I just need you to tell me.”

The boy squirms under her gaze and turns to look back into the toilet, “I dunno… when I was at Zoro’s house last so, I dunno, a couple weeks ago.”

Nami almost felt bad when she caught sight of his face again because the flush spreading against his cheeks and all the way to the tips of his ears looked like it hurt.

“Which means this could either be a perfectly normal stomach illness or you’re pregnant as shit.”

Luffy groans, his hands threading through his hair, pulling on the strands in frustration, “How the heck are we meant to tell the difference?”

Nami scoffed at the question, “Don’t be stupid, we’re going to the convenience store in 10, okay? We’ll need lots of pregnancy tests and something to clean up your fucking vomit.”

Luffy lifts his eyes to look at the ginger girl, her short choppy hair framing her face nicely. He smiles slightly, barely whispering an okay to her before burying his face back in the toilet.

“Ugh, gross”

* * *

 

Luffy squinted his eyes as soon as they walked into the convenience store, the blinding lights attacking his vision.

“Why is it so bright?” He complained, covering his eyes with his hands kind of melodramatically.

“Because it’s eleven at night and you’re overdramatic,” Nami said calmly, proceeding to walk through the shoulder height aisles, trying to find the tests that she sees on TV ads basically every day. Luffy follows her reluctantly, mumbling incoherent words under his breath.

“Here!” She says a little too loudly, picking up an obnoxiously bring pink box with a bunch of daunting text on in. She flips it over in hands before scoffing.

“Why are these all so expensive?” Nami says, handing the box to Luffy while she observes the other brands.

“What does it mean by weeks?” Luffy says, pouting in annoyance at not understanding what half the words on the box even mean.

“It means how many weeks pregnant you are,” She replies, grabbing two more boxes and shoving them into Luffy’s hands as she pulls out her purse. Luffy lifts an eyebrow and they start walking to the checkout.

“And it can tell me that?” He asks in confusion, placing the tests on the counter for the worker to scan.

“Yeah, some of them can,” Nami says, handing the worker money in exchange for a plastic bag filled with their newly brought items.

On the walk back to Nami’s house, Luffy felt a foreign nervousness climbing up his throat. His hands loosened slightly around the plastic handles of the bag, crossing his fingers into a silent prayer. He wasn’t really religious, but this is a time when if god really did exist, Luffy needed him on his side.

He really needed that test to be negative.

* * *

 

“Tell me when you want me to come back in, okay?” Nami says, wrapping her hands around Luffy’s and taking a deep breath in and out.

Luffy grabbed the obnoxious boxes out of the bag and chuckled, “Yeah, okay.”

Nami let a nervous smile creep its way onto her features as she took a step back, quickly ruffling Luffy’s hair before exiting the bathroom, sitting right outside the door.

On the other side, Luffy was fiddling with the test boxes, trying to figure out how they work. He undid the flap on one and shook it for a second, a white stick falling out to land on the bathroom counter. Luffy took a breath in and picked it up in his hands to assess it. It said two lines meant positive. He furrowed his brow as he continued reading the instructions and stuck his tongue out in disgust at the thought of peeing on it.

“This is so gross,” he mumbled, nervously continuing to follow the instructions. After he’d finished the most disgusting part, he laid it down on the counter. He stared at it for a while, thinking about what he’d do if it turned out positive. He’d keep it, obviously. He would never not keep it.

He didn’t think he was ready for anything like that, though. He didn’t think Zoro was ready for something even akin to the word “permanent”, and a baby is very, very permanent. It just added to his nerves more, remembering the fact that him and Zoro aren’t exactly in the most committed, family-ready relationship.

A knock on the bathroom door made him jump out of his thoughts, the soft voice of his best friend asking if she can come in. He hummed, rubbing one of his eyes in slight drowsiness. The door opened and the red head came in, immediately coming up to him.

“Hey, what did it say?” Nami asks, her eyes grazing across the test on the counter before quickly looking back at the black haired boy. Luffy frowned deeper, he hadn’t smiled much today, which is pretty uncharacteristic for a boy as happy go lucky as he was.

“Don’t know,” He mumbled, “Haven’t looked at it yet.”

Nami’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “Haven’t looked at it?”

Luffy laughed, “Nah, wanted to prepare myself, or something.”

Nami smiled a bit, “Do you want me to look at it for you?”

The offer was sweet, but it really isn’t what Luffy wanted. He wanted to be the first person to know and he wanted to be ready for the worst when he saw it. But, at this point, he’d never be prepared enough.

He let out a heavy sigh and took a few steps forward, screwing his eyes shut to the point he could see stars in his vision. He put his hand on the counter and grabbed the test, breathing in and out a couple times before hesitantly opening his eyes. He instantly regretted it, because as soon as he saw it he wish he never had.

The lines bored their way into his eyes. The _lines._ The two fucking red lines on the test he was taking way too early on in his life. Maybe, if it’d been five years later and he was married, it would’ve been a moment of joy. But now, it felt like the moment his world ended

“Luffy- I’m… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault.”


	2. you help me forget my problems (even when you're the cause)

The more he thought about it, maybe it was his fault he ended up in this situation. This situation that he thought about every second of every day. He didn’t like naming it, it didn’t need any labels.  
   
At this point, Nami was the only one who knew. To be fair, it had only been a night, not even 12 hours, since he found out. It was something he was going to have to brave through, he knew that. He knew how it had to go, but he didn’t want to have to know that at all.  
   
Zoro’s contact name stood out to him every time he went on his phone. Luffy had to tell him. Not now, of course, but maybe soon.  
   
“Hey! Luffy!” A mid tone voice yelled out from behind him, causing him to quickly whip around.  
   
“Oh! Hey guys!” He yelled back, waving vigorously at his friends who were approaching at a quick pace. Usopp, Nami and Chopper walked until they reached the spot he was standing at in the middle of the school parking lot. He could feel Nami’s eyes boring into him, but he tried his best to not look her in the eye.  
   
“What are you doing here so early?” Usopp asked, laughing as he pointed to the clock perched on the brick school walls behind them. Luffy shrugged, snickering.  
   
“I dunno, couldn’t sleep so I came here earlier to kill time,” he answered, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Nami’s gaze grew concerned and Luffy understood. He’d gotten Ace to pick him up last night after he found out, seeing as his brother never usually asked questions when it wasn't necessary. Nami had no idea if anything happened between him leaving and him coming to school twenty minutes earlier than usual, so he got why she was so tense.   
   
“You couldn’t sleep?” Chopper asked, tilting his head to the side, brown tousled hair blowing into his face. “Are you feeling alright?”  
   
Luffy laughed, “Yup! I’m feeling goooodd! But I need food!”  
   
He instantly spun around and pointed towards the school hall, determination itched into the edges of his face. His friends laughed and that was the end of it, with them all walking into the school, eating and going their separate ways to classes.  
   
He wasn’t really doing all that good, but no one could know that quite yet. A sudden change in the way he acts would throw everyone way off and put their worry meters through the roof.  
   
It was during one of the more ~intelligent~ subjects where Luffy was goofing off and doodling in his notebook when he got a text. His phone vibrated against his leg in the pocket of his shorts, causing him to jump slightly and for the guy next to him to shoot him a look, his eyebrows furrowed and mouth turned downwards.  
   
Luffy quickly waved him off, and fiddled around trying to get the button on his side pocket undone. Stupid thing, it never works. Once he managed to get it open, he glanced around the room (albeit suspiciously) to make sure no one was looking at him. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the screen, eyebrows going up.  
   
Zoro @ 11:45am  
Do you wanna come visit my work after school is out?   
   
Luffy felt a grin slip onto his face at the prospect of seeing Zoro, but he couldn’t shake the slight worry that resided in the back of his mind. What if he could tell?             
   
Luffy ( ・ `ω´ ・ ) @ 11:46am  
Yee ok sursies :>>>>> y tho  
   
Zoro @ 11:46am   
just cause  
my shift ends at 4   
   
Luffy ( ・ `ω´ ・ ) @ 11:47am  
okie dokie b their or b skware  
   
The rest of the day seemed to pass slowly, class after class dragging on for ever. Luffy kept thinking about what would happen when he saw Zoro. Would he notice a shift in the way the black haired boy acted or would it just fly straight over his head?  
   
If Nami was there right now, she would probably say the latter, but Luffy has a feeling she would be wrong. They were usually more perceptive when it came to each other.  
   
The walk from school to Zoro's work was kind of long, but he'd made the trek enough times that he had grown used to it. The hardest part was not going into every restaurant he walked past. Those kebabs smelled amazing (he noticed them every time he passed the shop). After about fifteen minutes he was unusually exhausted, so when the small sign of the coffee shop Zoro worked at came into his sights, he let himself stop for a moment to let out a loud sigh. Finally.  
   
He pushed open the glass front door, soft piano music instantly entering his ears. His eyes darted to an older man slouched over the large black piano towards the back of the store. Luffy remembered his name as Brook.  
   
"Hey Brook!" Luffy yelled towards him, waving his arm frantically in the air. A few customers looked at him strangely, but he ignored them. The pianist looked up at him and laughed before focusing back on his playing.  
   
Luffy smiled to himself, scanning the room for any sign of his boyfriend. He strolled up to the counter after spotting Robin, the owner of the café.  
   
"Hey Robin! Have ya seen Zoro?" He asked, resting his arms on the counter as soon as he got there. Robin laughed.  
   
"I have indeed," She said, pleasant smile adorning her features, "He's out back getting changed, last I remember. You should wait for him out here."  
   
Luffy nodded, twirling his fingers around themselves in a hint of nervousness. He didn't have to tell him yet. It's fine.  
   
"You look a bit pale," Robin said, wearing a look of curiosity, "Is anything wrong?"  
Luffy blinked a couple times, "U-uh, nah, it's all good."  
   
She raised an eyebrow, showing that she didn't quite believe it but Luffy's attention was quickly replaced by the presence of his boyfriend walking into the room, exiting from the door behind the counter.  
   
“Zoro!” Luffy exclaimed, waving excitedly at the green haired teenager. Zoro smiled, walking up to the bench to lean over and rest on his elbows, opposite from the other boy. Luffy kept his grin steady, grabbing Zoro’s hands to try and drag him over the counter. Zoro instantly wrestled his hands out and proceeded to walk around instead.  
   
“Hey, Luffy,” Zoro smiled, shoving a hand into his pocket and bringing out a can of something, “Take this, I think you’ll like it.”  
   
He catches the can in his hands, turning his hands over to assess it, “What is it?”  
   
Zoro laughs, “It’s bacon soda or some shit, I hated it but there’s a big chance you won’t.”  
   
Luffy’s eyebrows raise, feeling a bit of a sparkle come into his eye. Zoro drank this and thought of him? Luffy cracked the can open and lifted it up to his lips, taking a big gulp.  
   
He wrinkled his nose in thought, trying to decide whether it tastes any good or not, “It’s alright. Doesn’t taste much like meat though.”  
   
He pouted as he took another sip, looking at Zoro’s amused face. The green haired teens face was scrunched up in a humorous distaste, shocked that his boyfriend didn’t just spit the drink out.  
   
“Only you would be able to drink something like that,” He laughed, resting his hand on the small of Luffy’s waist as he shuffled them outside the café, the bells on the door jingling as they stepped outside.  
   
“So, what are we gonna do?” Luffy asked, rocking back and forth on his feet with his soda can clenched between both hands. Zoro shrugged, give Luffy a deadpan look.  
   
“Uh, we can get something to eat?” he suggested, starting to walk off into an unspecified direction.  
   
“Oooooo, what sort of food?” The black haired boy asked, jogging a bit to catch up to the other teen. Zoro hummed in thought.  
   
“I dunno, we can go for Korean BBQ?” He suggested, tilting his head to the side. Luffy starting to jump slightly as they walked forward, excitement running through his bones.  
   
“Can we?!” He exclaimed, looking at Zoro in hope, “Pleaseeee?”  
   
Zoro laughed, shaking his head in amusement at the way the other boy was pleading. It was a bit silly.  
   
“Of course we can, I was the one who suggested it after all.”  
   
Luffy grinned, looking back forward as he let himself think again. He missed being in Zoro’s presence, it felt like all his problems faded away when they were together, though the elephant in Luffy’s head should probably become more apparent, not less apparent.  
   
He decided to ignore it for now, letting himself just sit back and enjoy being in Zoro’s company, bask in it, drown in it. It was so distracting that by the time that they arrived at the BBQ house, an hour had already passed (which could either be attributed to the fact that Zoro’s a living broken compass or that Luffy was thinking too much).

"Ooo, It smells so gooood," Luffy groaned, pushing the glass door to the restaurant open. The sweet, sweet aroma of beef filled the teens nostrils, causing him to walk slightly faster than usual. Behind him, Zoro grabbed a menu from the counter and began to follow the other boy to a table near the back.

They sat down across from each other, Luffy completely distracted by the food and Zoro contemplating what they should order. Ten minutes of mindless chatter later, and meat was grilling in between them as Zoro slapped Luffy's hands away from the half-cooked beef.

All was going perfectly well and normal until the waitress came up to serve them the side dishes. Just some basic bowls of Kimchi and rice, nothing out of the ordinary. Kimichi was something Luffy definitely liked, but as soon as the bowl got near him, he wanted to puke. It smelled absolutely nauseating, causing Luffy to slap a hand over his mouth.

The noise of him gagging slightly caught Zoro's attention, the green haired teen instantly becoming concerned.

"Hey, Luffy, are you okay?" Zoro asked, looking up at the waitress apologetically as she quickly placed down the food and went back to her previous job. Luffy stood up, his chair sliding back against the tiles a bit loudly as he stumbled his way over to the bathroom entrance.

Time felt like it went too fast, the scene quickly turning from the happy atmosphere of the restaurant to the cold, intense white lighting of the restrooms. Luffy tried not to think about it, shoving his head into a previously pristine toilet bowl and emptying his guts.

A heavy hand was placed on his back, rubbing up and now before finally resting on the crook of Luffy's neck, massaging with his fingers. As he threw up a bit more, he heard unraveling of toilet paper and a tear. He lifted his head out of the toilet bowl.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, taking the toilet paper from Zoro's hands as using it to wipe around his mouth. He felt cornered.

"It's okay."

They sat there for a moment, Luffy's elbows leaned against the seat as he stared down at the muck he was yet to flush down.

"Are you feeling alright?" Zoro asked tentatively, letting his hand fall limp and trailed it down Luffy's back.

Luffy shrugged, "I dunno. Just felt a bit sick."

Inside, Luffy was freaking out. He was praying to every god he could think of in his mind, hoping that Zoro wouldn't make any connections. He really, really wasn't ready for that yet.

"Okay," He hummed, putting his hand out to the black haired teen in an offer to help him get up, "Let's get you home, yeah?"

Luffy stared at the hand, allowing his much smaller one to fall into the strong grip. It felt like comfort.

"Yeah, okay."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but this chapters 2k so! Yay! I go back to school in a couple days, which sucks, but I'll try my best to keep updating all my fics for y'all.
> 
> Please leave me a comment to tell me whatcha think, the fuel helps the fire burn.   
> (Also point out any typos/mistakes you see, it helps!)

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey! hope u enjoyed the first chapter of this fic! its gonna be long ;) its the holidays right now so i have plenty of time to write new chapters, but ill only be posting once or twice a week (sorry! hehe)  
> if you liked this you might like my zolu oneshots that ive written recently (check 'em out!)  
> anyway, thank you for reading!!!!!  
> meltedpuddles, out


End file.
